


Someone to Watch Over Me

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Castiel in Purgatory, Dean in Purgatory, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Oral Sex, Purgatory, Rimming, Rough Sex, loveless sex, sex without love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:44:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean and Benny meet in purgatory their arrangement is more than just a fighting partner in exchange for a chance to hitch a ride out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone to Watch Over Me

"I believe you ain't in Kansas no more, Dorothy," he said in that thick Cajun drawl. The words dripped off his tongue like Southern Comfort and honey. "Never seen a purebred human here before."

"Where the fuck am I? And what are you supposed to be?" Dean scrambled away on high alert. Sure the dude just saved his ass, but if Dean was the only human then he had to be something.

"Well, handsome, this here is Purgatory. The afterlife for those things that went bump in the night. If I'm not mistaken, you carry yourself like a man who put a few of 'em here." He reached down a hand to pull Dean up. "Name's Benny. Benny Lafitte. And before I came to my rather untimely demise, let's just say you and I would not have made polite acquaintance."

Dean stood and gave him a good once over, maybe twice-over. Okay this guy was getting scanned into his spank bank. If Dean was into a pretty heavy tab and this guy was a bartender...He shook off the thought. 

"Dean. Winchester. Hunter. Responsible for quite a few residents. And if I'm such a unicorn around here does that mean you get a prize for offing me?" He kept a defensive stance, ready to take down the scruffy bear.

"Oh you got me all wrong, sugar. See, you don't belong here. You can get out. All I'm asking is to hitch a little ride in exchange for my services as a tour guide." He smiled and his eyes crinkled. 

Dean mulled the proposition. He supposed he could use someone to watch his six but he wouldn't hesitate to gank him the second he stepped over the line. "I need to find somebody first."

Benny gave him a hearty laugh. "Oh, chere. Who you think you gotta find?"

"My friend, Cas. He was with me when we got blasted. I can't leave here without him."

"You say so." Benny kept a bit of distance between him and his human companion.

They started walking through the treeline until they heard the sound of running water. Dean made his way down the embankment but found he had no thirst when he got to it.

Benny crouched down next to him and washed some blood off his hands. "You see, this place wasn't always a war zone. It was designed to be our own kind of heaven. There's no hunger, no thirst. I haven't had a drop of blood in...well, I don't want to show my age." He winked at Dean. "But some things, all they have is a base instinct to kill. They're wild. Real monsters. It's no place for me any more." He let his smile fade a little.

"Blood. You're a vamp. Been there, done that. Hated the movies." Dean looked down at his own stained hands.. "You really don't look at me like I'm dinner?"

That coy look came back. "If I may be so bold, I been looking at you like dessert for miles."

Dean's breath hitched. Benny just made a pass at him. This tall, dark, handsome man who Dean could listen to talk for days wanted him. And Dean wanted him to.

Typical Dean behavior. He was numb. He needed to feel something. Maybe the warmth of another body and the pain of rough sex would do it. It worked when he was alive.

"What makes you think I'm interested?" He could at least play hard to get.

Benny got a little closer to him and pulled him up. He slowly walked Dean backwards until he was up against a tree. Standing just a bit over him he asked, "All you gotta do is say the word, chere, and I'll back away." 

He was inches from Dean's face. He wondered if Benny tasted as sweet as his sexy accent. "Fuck me," he growled. He grabbed Benny's face and crushed their lips together. He wasted no time forcing his tongue between teeth and seeking out Benny's. He sucked and nipped his teeth at the other tongue. The stubble from Benny's beard was harsh and grating on Dean's face and he liked the feel of it. He always went for bears when he cruised men. 

Benny maneuvered one leg between Dean's so he could get a better position to grind against Dean. He was met with quite a substantial bulge pressing into his hip. He made a good call with this one. In his human days you had to be careful pursuing a little side action with another man. He learned to read people pretty well. 

Like most anonymous hookups Dean didn't bother stripping. He undid his belt and helped Benny with his. Shit. No condoms in purgatory. Dean never let a guy bareback him. But, he's a dead guy in purgatory. Not like he was going to catch anything. His biggest risk is turning his back on Benny, but he wasn't about to face him during the act. He wanted it hot, fast, and dirty. 

Dean dropped to his knees. There was no lube handy either. He tugged Benny's hard cock free and took as much as he could into his mouth. Benny groaned and grabbed a fistful of hair. He had to lean against the tree for support. Dean knew what he was doing.   
He wasn't trying to get Benny off with his mouth. He just wanted to work up a good amount of saliva to coat him so he wouldn't just go in dry. Dean liked it rough but he had limits. He loosely licked and bobbed until Benny pulled away.

Dean turned around and got on all fours. He felt Benny tug and pull his jeans and underwear down well past his ass. He was totally vulnerable and at the other man's mercy. He felt his cheeks spread and felt the hot gob of spit hit his crack. A calloused thumb spread it around and then there was Benny's dick. "Fuck me," Dean growled again and Benny pushed all the way in.

The pain blinded Dean for a moment but he didn't cry out. He was burning and stretched like Benny would split him in two. He gasped for air and dug his hands into the dirt. Benny grabbed his hips so tight he thought he might bruise. All he could hear was soft grunts behind him and skin slapping together with each hard thrust.

Dean liked the pain. He liked the quick cadence and short strokes. He steadied himself on one arm so he could reach down to fist his aching cock. With hot tears in his eyes he stroked himself to Benny's jackhammer rhythm. He was so close. He was getting pounded hard and the pain was morphing into nothing but pleasure. He was full and if he just shifted his hips a little...his prostate was getting hit. "Oh fuck," he said through gritted teeth as his cum painted the leaves below him.

Benny wasn't far behind him because he heard French or Creole or something mumbled behind him before the motion stopped and he felt empty again. Dean pulled up his pants and buckled his belt. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and just sat there. Benny dressed and sat beside him.

"You alright, chere?"

"Just peachy," Dean responded dryly. This was usually where he retreated to his car so he could drive home or to the hotel for a long, hot shower so Sam couldn't see or smell the sweat and shame. But here he was with another stranger he used and he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. 

"Well, I for one, am now relieved of all that sexual tension that would distract us from the task at hand." Benny laughed his full, hearty laugh and winked at Dean. "You know my kind don't sleep so if you want to saw a couple logs I'll keep watch."

Dean moved closer to Benny and put his head in his lap. He wasn't ready for eye contact yet but his base human instinct was to now seek comfort. He wasn't numb anymore. He ached. He felt. His chest was tight and he wanted to cry but he couldn't. He wanted Cas. He drifted off thinking maybe he was a monster who deserved to be in purgatory.

  
***

  
Dean woke to snarling when his head hit the ground. A hot splatter of liquid hit his face. He blinked his eyes open to see Benny had dropped one assailant and was struggling with another. He sprang into action, picking up the dropped blade to dispatch the other vamp. The body fell and the head rolled to the creek.

"Mornin', sunshine," Benny said. He stepped closer to wipe some of the blood from Dean's face with his sleeve. Dean didn't flinch at the contact.

"Thanks for not letting me get killed...and for not killing me."

"Oh, chere. Told you I planned on keeping you around. That sweet ass of yours is just a pleasant bonus." Benny placed a chaste kiss on Dean's lips before taking back his blade. He took off walking and expected Dean to follow.

"So tell me more about this Cas fella. He your beau or something?" Benny asked after an hour or so of hiking in silence.

"Or something," Dean replied. "He's um...special to me. We've been through a lot together. We kinda save each other's asses from time to time." He didn't feel comfortable sharing something that personal with his new companion. Benny was there to scratch an itch and watch his six.

"I had someone. Human. Her name was Andrea. Tried to walk the straight and narrow for her but life has a way of catching up, you know? Loving someone doesn't end well for us bad guys."

"No it doesn't," Dean agreed.

He was relieved when the silence resumed. They were only attacked one other time that day and it was over as soon as it started. They made a formidable team. Benny's strength and speed matched Dean's instincts. 

After miles navigating the vast woods Benny offered Dean another resting period. Dean knew what he needed to do in order to get some sleep so he initiated this time. He didn't think he could handle bottoming again so soon so he had another idea. 

Benny leaned back against a tree and Dean settled himself in his lap without a word. When he looked in Bunny's eyes all he saw were lust blown pupils, no emotion. He stroked the scruff along Benny's jaw before leaning in for a softer kiss than yesterday's. This time he opened up for Benny to probe his tongue deeper into his mouth. He moaned and rocked his hips for a little friction. 

Once again they worked their belts and pants open to free their erections. Dean spit in his hand and palmed them both together, barely. He let Benny wrap a hand around the back of his neck to kiss him again. Dean rocked and pumped his fist over them until he was just panting and Benny made a low growl in his throat. Benny added his hand to completely encircle their engorged flesh. Dean allowed a "normal" bite on his neck and it pushed him over the edge. Benny was right there with him. 

They cleaned up the best they could and Dean settled his head in Benny's lap. He fell asleep to fingers carding through his hair.

  
***

  
Every day was the same. Dean woke from a nap to either fight or walk himself into one. He fashioned his own weapon to be a more efficient killer. He and Benny opened up to each other little by little every day. Dean came to see Benny as more than a travelling companion. He became a trusted friend.

Dean was able to sleep without sex most days. He still kept it strictly a physical arrangement. There were no looks or touches as they made their way to wherever they were going. Kissing wasn't intimate. It was just two people seeking a little warmth and comfort in a cold, grey world. 

When they came upon a cave they decided that would make a good spot to bunk down for a few hours. With the added shelter Dean allowed himself to actually lay back so Benny could have him face to face for a change. Dean was always turned on by the sheer look of lust in Benny's eyes. No emotion, just how he liked it.

Benny knew how to please a man. Dean was never left unsated. It took a long time to trust his dick in a vamp's mouth but if he could trust the man with his life...he just relaxed and let Benny lick and suck his shaft just up to the breaking point before backing off. His cock was left heavy and full on his stomach when Benny pushed his legs up and apart. 

Benny started by taking Dean's balls in his mouth. One at a time, swirling his tongue around and giving just the slightest bit of suction. He left Dean on the edge again. He lowered his mouth again to work on Dean's waiting hole. 

He flicked his tongue across, circling and teasing with just the tip of his tongue. Dean tensed at first from the sensation but he soon opened himself up to the hot, strong muscle pushing past his threshold. Benny put two fingers in Dean's mouth for him to suck on and wet. 

Dean moaned softly when the tongue was replaced with a thick finger. He'd grown accustomed to the feel of it deep inside him. He took the second finger with ease and pushed himself down on them. Benny also knew just where to crook his fingers to brush against Dean's prostate. 

With a little spit on his own cock he withdrew his fingers and entered Dean slowly. He liked to tease a little by pushing the tip and pulling it back a couple times before bottoming out.

Dean wrapped his legs around Benny's waist so they could rock slow against each other. It was easy and quiet and for just a fleeting moment Dean wondered if he could really have this.

Benny leaned forward and pressed his chest to Dean's. Dean buried his face into Benny's shoulder and held tight. He shut out everything but the wonderful slide of Benny in and out of him and the feel of the weight on his chest.

Dean concentrated on the friction of his cock trapped between them. Benny was hitting him just the right way and he'd been edged a couple times and..."Oh god, Benny." He felt the cum warm and slick between then. "Dean," he heard hot and breathy in his ear as he felt himself being filled.

Benny rested a moment before pulling away. They dressed quietly as always and didn't converse afterward. Dean lay on his side and Benny lay behind him with one protective arm over him. Dean hoped Benny didn't notice the silent tears he shed before slipping into dreamless sleep.

  
***

  
They were listening for the sounds of the creek to follow. They set out at the top of the embankment and followed it for most of the day before Dean spotted someone crouched down by the water. Dark, messy hair. Dirty trenchcoat. "Cas?" He called out. He started running down towards the water. "Cas!"

The man stood and turned to his voice. "Dean?"

Dean rushed to him and grabbed him in a tight embrace. He missed Cas so much. He thought he'd never find him. He'd lost count of how many days they'd been apart. He never wanted Cas out of his sight again. 

But when he looked back at Benny his heart fell. Without a word they agreed that their arrangement was over. Benny saw the love in Dean's eyes was for the angel, and the angel for Dean. He offered one of his beautiful crinkled eye smiles and introduced himself to Cas. He was used to making the best of it 


End file.
